¿Un nuevo comienzo?
by Panda2501
Summary: Kumiko tuvo que irse a vivir al extranjero. Años después vuelve para reencontrarse con su amor de la adolescencia: Reina. ¿Reina querrá saber de Kumiko después de lo que paso entre ellas? Pasen y lean :D Lo se es un muy mal resumen u.u
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Soy nueva en escribir y eso, nunca pensé que iba a publicarlo xD se que es corto el capitulo u.u le otro tratare de escribirlo mas largo :D

Esta pareja me vuelve loca! Como no tienen idea!

Espero que les guste! Les dejo leer!

* * *

Kumiko por fin había regresado a Japón, había estudiado su primer año de universidad en el extranjero. Su nueva escuela quedaba en el centro de Tokio y sus padres le regalaron un departamento ahí mismo por haber quedado en una universidad prestigiosa de música.

Pero aun asi, después de todos estos años, ella había vuelto.

Justo después de empezar el segundo año en la preparatoria Kitauji, su vida dio un giro inesperado.

 _Flashback_

A pesar de que tocaba usar el uniforme de verano, el cuarteto Kitauji estaba utilizando su uniforme de invierno, con una sonrisa en su rostro esperaban el tren sentadas, acababan de regresar de la competencia, lograron el oro en la segunda etapa, tenían ya su pase a las nacionales. Hazuki esta vez, había logrado pasar las audiciones.

-Nos vemos chicas- Midori se despidió alegremente corriendo hacia su tren que acababa de llegar.

-Hasta mañana- dijeron las tres chicas al unísono.

A los pocos minutos, llegó el tren, las chicas se metieron y se sentaron juntas.

Había un silencio de satisfacción entre ellas. Poco después el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hazuki

-¡Nos vemos!- dijo Hazuki con su típico entusiasmo.

El vagón quedo vacío a excepción de Reina y Kumiko.

Reina se recargo en el hombro de Kumiko suspirando -Lo hemos logrado-

-Lo se, no me lo puedo creer-

Reina miro los ojos de la otra chica con una sonrisa burlona -Pues créelo porque es verdad-

Kumiko dejo salir una risita. -Su solo de trompeta fue tan impresionante como siempre-

-Gracias, lo toque especialmente para ti- hizo una pausa -si no, no hubiera sido tan impresionante- dedicandole una sonrisa

Kumiko al oír eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Kumiko sabía, sabía mejor que nadie que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, pero no podia hacer nada al respecto, Reina estaba enamorada de Taki-sensei. Ella solo podía observarla de lejos.

* * *

Kumiko cuando llego a su casa se sorprendió de que su padre le estaba esperando

-Kumiko, deja tus cosas y cambiate, necesitamos hablarte de algo muy importante-

* * *

Kumiko y sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa, su padre tenía una mirada seria, en cambio su madre, su mirada estaba llena de compasión.

Kumiko tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-Iré directamente al punto- su padre empezo -Nos iremos al extranjero cuando acabes tu segundo curso de preparatoria-

-¿Qué?-

-Así es querida, nos iremos por el trabajo de tu padre, pensábamos irnos dentro de una semana pero creemos que es mejor que termines el curso y que en el extranjero acabes tu preparatoria- dijo su madre tocando la mano de su hija que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Kumiko trago -¿cuándo regresaremos?-

-No lo sabemos hija, depende de lo que le digan a tu padre-

-Así es, solo me han informado que va a ser un año pero puede que incluso sea mas tiempo, incluso podría ser permanente-

-...- Kumiko agacho la cabeza

-Como solo faltan unos pocos meses para que temine tu curso, a partir de mañana iremos hacer los tramites necesarios-

-Querido, ¿y la escuela?- dijo su madre con tono preocupante.

-No te preocupes por eso, mañana iré con Kumiko a hablar con los directivos-

-¡No pueden hacerme esto!- Kumiko exploto -¿por que deciden las cosas por mí?...esto es...¡esto es injusto!-

-¡La vida es injusta jovencita!- dijo su padre alzando la voz -¡esto ya se ha decidido, nos iremos al extranjero quieras o no!-

-¡¿Qué hay de mi hermana?!-

-¿Qué tiene tu hermana?-

-¿Ella no va a ir?-

-No. Tu hermana ya no vive en esta casa-

-¡¿Y por qué no me puedo ir a vivir con ella, en vez de irme con ustedes?!-

El padre de Kumiko suspiro -No puedes, Mamiko ya tiene suficientes responsabilidades como para cuidar de ti, y tu aun estas muy joven como para tener un trabajo de verdad- se ajusto sus lentes.

-Por favor hija, entiende- añadió su madre

Kumiko iba a protestar pero al momento de ver la mirada de su padre, no pudo. Se dio cuenta que en esa mirada su padre se disculpaba con ella por hacerle esto.

Kumiko se fue a su habitación sin decir mas.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Kumiko suspiro.

-A pesar que no llevó muchas cosas...ya me canse- Kumiko se sentó en el sofá, acababa de traer sus cosas a su nuevo departamento, por suerte el departamento ya incluía muebles.

Kumiko miro alrededor, el departamento solo tenía una habitación, cocina, baño y un cuarto de estar, era todo lo necesario para que ella viviera cómodamente ahí.

El sonido del celular de Kumiko la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Hola?-

 _-¡Hola Kumiko!-_

-¿Hermana?-

 _-Así que estas de regreso, lo se porque tu antiguo numero de celular ya le entran las llamadas...¿tienes tiempo para salir?-_

-Claro acabo de terminar-

 _-Según yo estas en el centro de Tokio...así que...¿recuerdas al centro comercial que fuimos cuando ibas en la primaria y visitamos Tokio?-_

-Si-

 _-Enfrente de el, hay un café. ¿Por que no nos vemos ahí en una hora?-_

-¡Claro!...¡Entonces nos vemos mas al rato! ¡Bye!-

- _Bye-_ Mamiko colgó.

Kumiko miro el reloj con una sonrisa, según sus cálculos podría ella llegar como en unos 20 minutos, así que tenia tiempo suficiente para arreglarse.

Dejo su celular en la mesa de centro e iba a ir a su cuarto pero un pensamiento la detuvo.

 _-Es cierto, no recordaba que había cambiado de numero, me pregunto si...-_

Kumiko tomo el teléfono nuevamente y busco entre sus contactos, vio el numero de Hazuki, el de Midori y por supuesto, el de Reina

 _-¿Sera su mismo numero?...¿Seria buena idea marcarle?...pero...que le digo...-_

Kumiko volvio a dejar nuevamente su teléfono celular en la mesa -No puedo marcarle, lo mas posible es que me odie ahora- dio un suspiro -No debí decirle de mis sentimientos...no debí irme así..-

Kumiko miro nuevamente el reloj, se dio cuenta que ya había pasado 20 minutos -Mejor me apresuro o llegare tarde con mi hermana-

Minutos después salio de su departamento. Teniendo en la mente solo a una persona...a Reina.

* * *

Les agradeceré sus comentarios! Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, etc.

Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima! Espero que les haya gustado!

Si gustan pueden buscarme en face como Panda2501

Panda2501 :D


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir. Admito que esta semana no estuve muy inspirada u.u

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía

Espero que les guste el capítulo! Les dejo leer!

* * *

Como Kumiko creyó, llegó bastante rápido. Miro su reloj, había llegado 5 minutos antes de la hora prevista, entro en el establecimiento y decidió sentarse en una mesa que estaba justo a un costado de una ventana para esperar.

-¡Kumiko!- era Mamiko que acababa de llegar. Se sentó con Kumiko -Llegaste bastante rápido- con una sonrisa burlona agregó -¿Tanto me extrañaste?-

-Callate-

-No te preocupes, yo también te extrañe- Sonrió cálidamente.

Kumiko se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente devolvió la sonrisa -Yo igual te extrañe hermana-

Ambas empezaron a reír cálidamente por la felicidad que sentían en ese momento.

Segundos después un mesero les trajo el menú del establecimiento.

-¿Que vas a pedir?- preguntó Mamiko viendo el menú

-Mhm...un frappé de café ¿y tú?- mirando a su hermana

-Yo...yo pediré un té helado de durazno- dicho esto dejó su menú a un lado -¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cuándo entras a clases?

-Dentro de 4 días-

-Así que el lunes...-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

Antes de que Mamiko pudiera responder el mesero llegó a pedir su orden

-¿Les tomó su orden señoritas?- preguntó con una pluma y un cuadernillo en mano.

-Um...Si- respondió Mamiko volviendo a mirar el menú -A mi me trae un té helado de durazno y a ella un frappé de café por favor-

-Bien, ¿algo más?

-No, por ahora no, gracias-

Dicho esto el mesero hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas?-

\- Por nada en especial...-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro-

-Bueno, si tu lo dices...-Kumiko dijo no muy convencida con la respuesta de su hermana

Segundos después el mesero llegó con sus ordenes -Aquí tienen, un frappé de cafe- dejó la bebida enfrente de Kumiko -y un té helado de durazno- la dejó enfrente de Mamiko -¿se les ofrece algo más?-

-Uhm...no, así estamos bien, gracias-

-Muy bien, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo- hizo una reverencia y nuevamente se fue.

Mamiko le dio un sorbo a su bebida -¿y cómo es la escuela en Inglaterra?-

-Uhm...-probó su bebida - Pues es un poco diferente- su mirada se posó en la ventana, viendo como pasaba la gente - pero tampoco es algo extraordinario...-

-Uhmm...- observó la misma ventana -Creo que puedo entenderte un poco-

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato viendo como pasaba la gente de un lado a otro, algunos hablando por teléfono, otros yendo a prisa y algunos jóvenes regresesando a sus casas.

-Oh! Por cierto...- empezó Mamiko -¿cómo es qué te decidiste estudiar música?- tomo un sorbo.

Kumiko sonrió -Buena pregunta...- dio un sorbo a su bebida -Uhnm...cuando estaba en Inglaterra también había bandas, pero decidí no unirme por...por...por ciertas razones- miro a su hermana -poco después en una presentación importante que iba a dar la banda de mi escuela, hubo un incidente y curiosamente la persona que tocaba el eufo salio lesionada- dejó salir un suspiro -escuche que la parte del eufo era muy importante para la pieza...y como solo habia un eufo en la banda...ellos iban a cancelar el concierto, todos se veían tristes y es por eso que yo...-

Mamiko interrumpió -te ofreciste para tocar el eufo en su lugar no?- sonrió - me sorprende que hayas hecho eso... Siendo sincera, no me lo esperaba...- hizo una pausa -pero me alegra-

Kumiko se sonrojo levemente -Eh... si...-dio un gran sorbo a su bebida de una forma deliberada intentando sin éxito cubrir su rubor de su hermana.

Mamiko solo río por debajo.

Kumiko solo desviaba la mirada de su hermana.

-Continua, ¿que paso después?-

-Al final la presentación fue un éxito, los de la banda se sorprendieron mucho porque tocaba muy bien el eufo y eso era extraño...asi que ellos me preguntaron si quería unirme a su banda- miro nuevamente a la ventana -les dije que no me interesaba-

Mamiko notó la mirada de tristeza de su hermana, no sabia el por que la tenia, así que para aligerar un poco el ambiente dijo -eso aún no responde mi pregunta...

Kumiko río -no comas ansias- volvió a mirar a su hermana -desde ese dia, me empecé a llevar bien con los chicos de la banda, fue tanto así que si me apetecía tocar el eufo, ellos me lo prestaban, un día les pregunte si podía intentar tocar otro instrumento a parte del eufo...-

-Supongo que ellos te respondieron que si-

Kumiko asintió -Efectivamente, es así como aprendí a tocar el trombón- esto último lo dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

Mamiko por su parte abrió los ojos por su sorpresa

Kumiko continuo -Siempre quise tocar el trombón, me gustaba mucho cuando lo tocabas para mi cuando eramos niñas-

-...-

-Así que quise a aprender a tocarlo más, cuando tu dejaste la música por la universidad-

-Gracias- Mamiko respondió saliendo de su sorpresa, sonrió - ahora quiero que algún día lo toques para mi ¿si?-

Kumiko devolvió la sonrisa -¡Claro!-

-Lo espero con ansias-

-¡Si!...oh! Si como te estaba diciendo aprendí a tocar el trombón, todos se sorprendieron ya que en menos de un mes lo tocaba con mucha habilidad- sonrió - de hecho, me pidieron aprender a tocar otros instrumentos ya que aprendía muy rápido-

-Oh! ¡Genial! ¿Y qué instrumentos aprendiste a tocar?-

Kumiko puso un dedo en su mejilla pensando -Uhmm...el bajo... el corno...la tuba...la flauta...uhmm...¿qué más...qué más...?-

-¿Qué me dices de la trompeta?...-Kumiko se tensó -si no mal recuerdo su mejor amiga tocaba ese instrumento, ignoro si aun lo toca...creo que se llama Reina...-

Kumiko se retorció en su asiento de manera incómoda, mirando su bebida.

 _Flashback_

Estaban en el salón de música de la preparatoria Lancaster, todo el mundo estaba asombrado de lo bien que tocaba Kumiko los instrumentos. Algunos excitados decían.

-¡Toca la última parte de la pieza en flauta!-

-¡No, mejor que lo haga en trombón!-

Entre otros comentarios más, Kumiko, por su parte, se arrepentía mentalmente de complacer las solicitudes de sus compañeros de aprender a tocar otros instrumentos a parte del trombón y el eufo, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que que escucho algo...

-¿Y por qué no intentas tocar la trompeta?, para la tuba se necesita una gran capacidad pulmonar, así que la trompeta no sería ningún problema para ti- dijo esto extendiendo una trompeta a Kumiko.

-Yo...no...-comenzó Kumiko, intentando de crear una excusa lo bastante convincente para no tener que agarrar la trompeta.

Todos se dieron cuenta que Kumiko se veía algo nerviosa e inclusive incómoda.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó uno acercándose a Kumiko.

-Eh?...Ah! Si! No me gusta mucho- Kumiko agradeció mentalmente de ayudarle con su excusa -en mi escuela pasada, hubo muchos problemas en la sección de trompetas...se me hizo muy problemático eso...- mintió

-Oh...ya veo...-dijo un trompetista con un tono triste

Kumiko se dio cuenta -Ah! Pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste el sonido que produce la trompeta... Y sin ellas la banda no seria nada...es mas hace que resalte la pieza con los solos que hay de trompeta..y...y...estoy divagando...- agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

Todos del salón empezaron a reír de la actitud de Kumiko.

Por su parte Kumiko aun estaba un poco avergonzada, pero eso quedaba en segundo plano, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando a una chica de ojos color púrpura, tez blanca, largo cabello negro, que tocaba la trompeta y respondía al nombre de Reina. La verdadera razón de no querer intentar tocar la trompeta, era que le iba a recordar a la persona más importante de su vida, a la persona que más ama en su vida, y ella no quería recordarla, sabia que no era bueno para ella y más si quería olvidar su amor no correspondido.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-¿Kumiko?..- Mamiko empezó a mover levemente a su hermana -¿Kumiko?...¿Kumiko?-

-¿Eh?...

-¿Pasa algo? Te quedaste observando el vaso por un buen tiempo...-

-Ah...no, solo recordé algo- sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, Mamiko se dio cuenta pero decidió no decir nada. -No, no aprendí a tocar la trompeta, no tuve la oportunidad- mintió

-Y-ya veo- dijo Mamiko observando el vaso vacío de su te helado -¿Qué pasó luego?- preguntó intentando en desaparecer el ambiente algo pesado que se había formado entre ellas.

Kumiko sonrió, aliviada de que su hermana no preguntará nada relacionado con la trompeta -Poco después recibí una beca para entrar a una de las mejores universidades de música, ya que el instructor de la banda me recomendó, fue fácil entrar- tomó lo último de su bebida - cuando nuestros padres me dijeron que íbamos a regresar, pedí mi cambio a Japón a una universidad de música, me aplicaron un examen práctico y uno teórico y dependiendo de como saliera en mi examen me iban a asignar la escuela- hizo una pausa, sonrió -Y por lo visto me fue bien, ya que me asignaron a la mejor universidad de Tokio de Música-.

-¡Wow!, felicidades hermanita, me alegro de que hayas seguido mi consejo.- Sonrió.

* * *

Poco después pidieron la cuenta y pagaron. Salieron del café y empezaron a caminar sin un destino definido.

-Sabes Kumiko...- empezó su hermana caminando con las manos dentro de sus jeans - antes de que te fueras al extranjero, me di cuenta que habías cambiado mucho-

-¿Mhm?..- miro levemente a su acompañante - ¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno...a lo mejor es cosa mía pero...antes, tu no tenías un camino que seguir, no aspirabas a algo realmente- se detuvo -creo que el cambio fue a partir de que entraste a la preparatoria-

Kumiko igual se detuvo, mirando a Mamiko.

-No se que paso exactamente en tus años de preparatoria en Japón, pero me alegra de que haya pasado, ahora te aferras a lo que quieres realmente...lo mas posible es que sea esa la razón por la que nuestros padres no te estuvieron presionanado- miró el cielo -Tu te aferraste a lo que querías hacer, no te importaba lo que ellos decían de ti y en cambio yo...me deje llevar por lo que decían de mi...-

Kumiko se sorprendió de lo que escuchó -La verdad no se si cambie como tu dices, y si cambie no recuerdo como solía ser antes, pero...-sonrió burlonamente -mire como se mire...a ti te trataron mejor, conmigo perdieron la fe-

Mamiko río -Tal vez, pero aun así me alegra que te aferres a lo que quieres en verdad...- recordando la mirada triste de Kumiko agregó -y espero que puedas arreglar pronto tus problemas-

-¿Eh?- Kumiko respondió pero no recibió respuesta, su hermana estaba caminando nuevamente, no insistió más.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la mañana, sonó el celular de Kumiko, ella por su parte toda somnolienta, tomo su celular y respondió sin ver la pantalla donde mostraba quién era.

-¿Bueno~?- su voz se escuchaba moribunda.

 _-¡Kumiko-chan! ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste que ya habías regresado?!-_

-¡Oah!- Kumiko hizo un grito extraño, se sentó rápidamente -¿Hazuki?-

 _-La mismísima, ¿por qué no nos avisaste?-_

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- atacó Kumiko con otra pregunta.

 _-Ah eso...me lo contó Tsukamoto-_

-Geh!..-Kumiko hizo otro de sus sonido extraños. _-¿Cómo se entero él?... Ah! Lo más posible es que mis padres le dijeron...-_

 _-Kumiko?-_ Hazuki la saco de sus pensamientos _-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?_

-Lo siento, he estado ocupada-

 _-Mhm..ya veo-_ hizo una pausa _-Hay que vernos, te espero al medio día en la estación de Tokio-_ dicho eso, Hazuki colgó.

Kumiko suspiró. Miro su reloj, apenas eras las 9 de la mañana. Pensó en dormir un rato pero estaba casi segura que se iba a quedar dormida, así que optó por levantarse a desayunar.

* * *

A las 11:30 de la mañana ya estaba lista para salir, agarro sus llaves y salio de su departamento.

Cuando llego Hazuki aún no había llegado, miró su reloj, eran las 12:06 -Por qué me dice que venga a una hora si ella va a llegar tarde- suspiro, miro a su alrededor buscando a Hazuki.

-¡Buu!- grito Hazuki por la espalda de Kumiko.

-¡Ahh!- Kumiko dio un brico

-Jaja!- Hazuki empezó a reír tan fuerte que las demás personas empezaron a observarlas de manera extraña.

-Vaya forma de saludar- dijo en tono apático Kumiko

-Lo siento- limpiándose una lágrima por tanto reír -Tenía que hacerlo-

-¿Y bien?, ¿Para que querías verme?-

-¿Cómo qué para qué? Si no mal recuerdo...¿no estuviste más de un año afuera?, es decir, ¡que no has vivido lo que tiene que vivir un jóven en Japón!-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó Kumiko con una cara de confusión

Alzando los brazos de manera triunfar -¡Venimos aquí para que saques tu licencia de conducir!-

-¡¿EH?!...¿Y yo para que la necesito? ¡Ni si quiera tengo auto!-

-Ni yo- sacando algo de su bolsa -pero aún así yo tengo la mia- dijo esto mostrandosela a Kumiko.

Kumiko suspiro _-debí imaginarme algo asi-_

Hazuki termino arrastrando a Kumiko al lugar correspondiente.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde aproximadamente, Kumiko iba caminando observando su licencia de conducir _-perdí un día entero por algo que no voy a utilizar...-_ suspiro fatigada

El tono de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Bueno?-

 _-Hola Kumiko, ¿podemos vernos? Tengo algo que entregarte.-_

* * *

Estaba Kumiko a diez minutos de su casa esperando a su hermana.

Pasaron lo minutos y Mamiko aún no llegaba _-Ya se tardo...-_ justo cuando pensó eso, un auto se estaciono frente de ella.

-¡Sube!- grito el conductor del vehículo

-¿Eh?...- Kumiko se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y se asomó. Para su sorpresa era Mamiko.

-¡Vamos sube! No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo parada aqui-

-¿Eh?...Ah! Si!...- Kumiko rápidamente subió. Se puso su cinturón de seguridad -¿Y este auto?-

-Me lo prestaron- sonrió -hoy se lo tengo que entrar a su dueño-

-Uhm...¿y a donde vamos?-

-Espera y verás fue lo único que contesto Mamiko

El recorrido duro por lo menos 5 minutos. Se detuvieron en en calle principal donde habían varios edificios pequeños con departamentos -¿Dónde estamos?-

-Bienvenida a mi casa- dijo Mamiko

Kumiko rápidamente volteo su cabeza al edificio que estaba enfrente

Mamiko se empezó a rascar la cabeza-Te invitaría a pasar pero...mi departamento es una selva jeje-

-No me sorprende-

-Tan directa como siempre-

-Lo siento- Kumiko volvió a mirar el edificio ¿y que es lo que me querías dar hermana?-

-Oh! Si...uhm...bueno...-saco la llave del auto y se la extendió a Kumiko -felicidades por tu ingresó a la universidad-

-¿Eh?- Pregunto sorprendida

-Bueno este es mi regalo- comenzo a explicar Mamiko -Pero se me olvido que tu no tienes licencia para conducir, así que...no lo vas a conducir ahorita, pero cuando la saques lo podrás hacer-

Kumiko sonrió -¡Gracias hermana!- abrazo a su hermana -Y no tienes de que preocuparte- saco algo se su bolso -ya tengo licencia para conducir- mostrándosela

Ahora Mamiko estaba asombrada -Pero...¿cómo?-

-Una compañera me obligó a sacarla hoy- recordando como Hazuki le habia llevado a rastras para sacarla, pero se lo agradeció mentalmente por hacer eso ya que podría conducir ahora su auto.

-Me alegra- acaricio la cabeza de Kumiko -¡Oh! Y no te preocupes por mi, yo ya tengo auto, este me ayudaron nuestros padres a comprarlo para dartelo a ti y te puedas mover fácilmente-

-Gracias nuevamente hermana-

* * *

Kumiko llegó a su departamento, dejó sus llaves. Miro a su alrededor, aún no había acomodado sus cosas, tampoco había comprado víveres, suspiro.

Agrarro nuevente sus llaves y salió a buscar algo para comer.

* * *

Cuando regresó Kumiko eran alrededor de las once de la noche, no conocia muy bien los alrededores y se perdio varias veces intentando de encontrar algo para comer.

Entro a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y cuando se acostó casi inmediatamente se quedo dormida.

* * *

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana cuando el celular de Kumiko sonó -Mhm..- Kumiko se retorció en su cama por el ruido _-Lo más posible es que sea Hazuki...¡¿que querrá ahora?!-_ Kumiko agarro su teléfono sin ver nuevamente la pantalla en donde decía el nombre de la persona que le hablaba.

-¿Bueno?- contesto con voz somnolienta.

-Kumiko...-

-¡¿R-Reina?!- Kumiko se despertó completamente, sentándose en su cama recargadose en la cabezera.

-...¿Podemos vernos?...-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D

Se aceptan críticas, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, etc.

Gracias por leer, un saludo a todos, hasta la otra!

Panda2501


	3. Capitulo 3 Primera Parte: Antes de irse

Hola! ¿Que tal? ¿Como les fue en sus vacas? La verdad yo sentí que no tuve y mañana regreso a la escuela u.u

Me disculpo por haberlos abandonado un mes pero hubo varios problemas con el capitulo. Primero llevaba la mitad del capitulo y se me borro todo por una extraña razón y no lo pude recuperar. Lo volví a escribir pero no quedo exactamente igual ya que no recuerdo como era el otro xD

Desde hace mucho tengo el capitulo terminado pero no me decido a subirlo ya que estaba muy largo y siento que la historia va demasiado lento. Y tambien siento que no me apego mucho a la personalidad de los personajes...se me hace muy difícil y mas el de Kumiko...Honestamente siento que a las personas les va a aburrir leerlo el cual espero que no sea el caso.

Este capitulo es antes de que Kumiko se vaya al extranjero. Va estar dividió en partes, aun no se cuantas. Por el momento le dejo la primera. Que la disfruten.

Y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me animan a seguir. :D

Disculpen mis faltas ortográficas

* * *

Kumiko cerró la puerta lentamente después de entrar a su habitación, se recargo sobre ella, tenía muchas cosas en mente, algunas importantes y otras más triviales, pero por supuesto la más importante para ella en ese preciso momento era irse a vivir al extranjero. No sabía que pensar al respecto.

Miro a su alrededor buscando algo con que distraerse, no quería pensar sobre eso en este momento. Su mirada se posó en su celular, se preguntaba si era una buena idea hablarle a Reina sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Camino lentamente hacia su escritorio donde estaba su celular, lo tomo y se percató que tenía un mensaje no leído, rápidamente lo abrió. Era de Reina

 _ **-¿Llegaste bien a casa?-**_

 _-Claro, gracias por preocuparte_ -respondió - _… ¿tú llegaste bien?-_

 _ **-Por supuesto-**_

Kumiko observo el celular pensando en lo que iba a escribir a continuación

 _-Oye Reina…-_ Kumiko envió el mensaje, intentando de ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar. Para la mala suerte de la chica la respuesta llego casi inmediatamente

 _ **-¿Qué pasa Kumiko?... ¿Sucede algo malo?-**_

La otra chica se quedó observando el mensaje recién recibido por un buen rato, ella no se hubiera percatado del tiempo que había pasado viendo la pantalla si no fuera por que su teléfono estaba vibrando en su mano mostrando él nuevo mensaje. Habían pasado 5 minutos desde el último mensaje.

 _ **-Kumiko, ¿todo bien?-**_

Kumiko tomo una decisión.

 _-Lo siento Reina, me entretuve arreglando algo que me pidió mi madre._ _Esta vez, ganaremos el oro en las nacionales. Se que lo lograremos.-_

Al final decidió no decirle, no quería imponerle sus problemas a ella. Tal vez en un futuro se lo diría o tal vez no, eso lo diría el destino. Por el momento decidió acostarse.

Utilizando sus brazos de almohada observo el techo blanco de su habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas, solo por los bordes se asomaban los rayos del sol dando así a su cuarto un tono entre rojizo y anaranjado. –Esta será… mi última oportunidad de ganar el oro en las nacionales- suspiro. Las nacionales eran solo dentro de 3 semanas.

Descanso su mano derecha en su frente, cerró los ojos. Estuvo así por varios minutos, hasta que algo paso por su mente, ese algo le causaba un miedo indescriptible. Se incorporó lentamente con una cara de angustia. Se había dado cuenta de algo mucho más importante que ganar el oro en las nacionales, de hecho, eso quedaba en segundo plano. –Esta va a hacer…- Trago pesadamente –la última vez que... toque con Reina- de solo decir eso sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, se regaño mentalmente por no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio. Se levantó de su cama, empezó a dar varias vueltas en su habitación intentando de calmarse. Miro nuevamente su celular preguntándose si había sido una buena idea no comentarle nada a Reina, aun había tiempo de decirle. Pasaron unos minutos, decidió volver a acostarse quería quitarse el sentimiento que se había instalado en ella, provocándole una opresión en el pecho. Este sentimiento, era miedo.

Decidió que lo mejor era no pensar mucho las cosas. El problema de si decirle a Reina o no ya lo pensaría con mayor calma, no le gustaba tomar decisiones precipitadamente, además…aún había tiempo ¿no?

Con este pensamiento se quedó dormida.

* * *

Era de noche, la habitación se había tornado oscura, solo se filtraba por las orillas de las ventanas la luz de la luna. El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular. Era una llamada. Kumiko se retorció en su cama por el sonido, busco con la vista la luz de la pantalla.

-¿Bueno~?- contesto, su voz se le escuchaba somnolienta.

 _-Me entere que se van a ir al extranjero-_ Era su hermana. Kumiko se mantuvo en silencio _–Intente de hablar con nuestro padre para ver si te podías quedar conmigo pero…-_

-Lo se…- Interrumpió Kumiko –No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- sonrió en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, pero esta no llego a sus ojos.

Mamiko se dio cuenta que la voz de su hermana se escuchaba triste. _–Kumiko no tienes que…-_

-Hermana…-Interrumpió nuevamente –Estaré bien…te lo aseguro…- Hubo un silencio -Mañana…mañana tengo que madrugar para comenzar los trámites…así que…me despido, buenas noches- dicho esto colgó sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de Mamiko.

* * *

Reina estaba esperando sentada en la estación del tren, jugando con el dobladillo de su falda. Miro nuevamente a ambos lados para ver si encontraba un rostro familiar, volvió a sacar por enésima vez su celular para revisar si no tenía algún mensaje nuevo. Ningún mensaje.

Se levanto lentamente de donde estaba, el tren llego en ese preciso momento, miro nuevamente alrededor buscando la cara familiar de Kumiko, suspiro. No sabia si seguir esperándola o seguir su camino hacia la escuela. Al final opto por la segunda opción, ya la esperaría en la escuela.

Reina llego a la escuela, como siempre, era temprano. Desde que comenzó el segundo año de preparatoria había decidido con Kumiko llegar mas temprano a la escuela para practicar juntas antes de las clases. Incluso llegaban antes que Yoroizuka-senpai, es por eso que tenían que pedir las llaves del salón de música.

Kumiko siempre iba a pedir la llave ya que Reina aun no tenia el valor suficiente para enfrentar a su "sensei" después de su confesión de amor que hizo en el auditorio enfrente de todos y como olvidar su segunda confesión de amor enfrente de la sección de trompetas. Es por eso que Reina iba a paso lento hacia el salón de música, rezando mentalmente de que alguien ya hubiera llegado, no se sentía aun capaz de enfrentar sola a su profesor.

Se acerco lentamente hacia la puerta del salón, se detuvo, tomó aire e intento de abrir la puerta. Cerrado.

 _-Genial…-_ Reina suspiro sonoramente, arrepentida de no esperar un poco mas a Kumiko y así, emprendió su camino hacia la sala de profesores.

* * *

-Permiso…- pronunció Reina al momento de deslizar la puerta de la sala. Para su sorpresa no había nadie adentro -¿Aún no habrá llegado Taki-sensei…?- se acerco al escritorio del hombre. Ahí estaban sus cosas, ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba el hombre en este preciso momento? Miro alrededor de la sala, buscando un indicio en que le indicará donde se encontraba su profesor.

Camino alrededor de la sala, pasaron unos minutos y se estaba dando por vencida hasta que escucho unas voces provenientes del despacho del director. Supuso que dentro de la pequeña sala estaba la persona que buscaba. No queriendo molestar decidió esperar fuera de la sala de maestros.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió. Reina volteo ligeramente hacia allá.

-Gracias por atendernos tan temprano- dijo un hombre desconocido para Reina saliendo del despacho.

Salió el director junto con el hombre desconocido -No se preocupe, es mi deber como director de esta institución-

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia la salida de la sala. Al momento de pasar junto a Reina, esta hizo una reverencia de respeto hacia los dos hombres.

Reina decidió acercarse al escritorio del Taki-sensei para esperarlo ahí, suponiendo que iba a salir en cualquier momento.

-¡Kumiko!- espeto el hombre desconocido -¡No te quedes ahí, recuerda que tenemos prisa!-

 _-¿Qué?-_ Reina se detuvo al escuchar el nombre conocido. Dirigió rápidamente su vista a la entrada del despacho del director, quería comprobar si era la persona que ella pensaba.

Del despacho salió un hombre alto con lentes y una chica con pelo marrón -Lo siento padre- espeto la chica de pelo marrón, Reina abrió los ojos de sorpresa, era ella, era Kumiko.

Las dos personas nuevas en la sala se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Reina, Taki le dirigió una leve sonrisa mientras Kumiko desvío la mirada.

Reina intento de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Kumiko pero la otra chica no lo permitía.

-Gracias profesor por el apoyo y la comprensión, disculpe por molestarlo tan temprano- dijo Kumiko observando al hombre alto con lentes.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Oumae-san-

-Me despido, mi padre me espera- dicho esto hizo una reverencia y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo sin observar a Reina a pesar que paso a un costado de ella.

Reina estuvo a punto de detener a Kumiko. Pero no tuvo el valor. Después de todo, su padre le estaba esperando. Ella solo se pudo quedar parada sin poder hacer nada, solo observando el pasillo donde Kumiko se había marchado anteriormente.

Por otro lado, la mirada de Taki-sensei le molestaba e incomodaba, su mirada estaba llena de compasión el cual iba dirigida hacia la chica que acababa de salir de la sala, su mejor amiga. Tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Reina estuvo mucho tiempo observando hacia el pasillo.

-¿Kousaka-san?- Taki la saco de sus pensamientos. Reina lo observo levemente. El hombre se acerco a su escritorio y empezó a remover algunas cosas de su cajón hasta sacar unas llaves pequeñas. -Usted venia por esto, ¿verdad?- se acerco a la chica de baja estatura. Tomo su mano y se las entrego -Toma, las necesitaras para abrir el salón- le dedico una amable sonrisa.

En otras circunstancias Reina se hubiera sonrojado furiosamente por el contacto de su maestro y mas por la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en este preciso momento. Pero esta vez no lo hizo. Estaba mas preocupada por Kumiko. Se quedo observando las llaves de sus manos por varios segundos.

-¿Kousaka-san?- pregunto Taki al no ver una reacción de la chica.

-Sensei…- comenzó Reina -¿Puedo preguntarle algo-

-Uhm…si se trata sobre Oumae-san…me temo que no te podre ayudar en nada.-

Reina se quedo en silencio observando el piso. Pensando en lo que a continuación iba a decir. Alzo la vista observando directamente los ojos de Taki-sensei -Y…¿Y porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso?-

Taki abrió los ojos de sorpresa y casi inmediatamente su rostro se puso suave dedicándole una sonrisa. -Kousaka-san…has cambiado.-

Reina inclino la cabeza hacia un lado en confusión. -¿Eh?...¿A que se refie…-

Su frase no fue concluida ya que unas chicas entraron al salón. Era Nozomi-senpai y Yoroizuka-senpai.

-Buenos días- las dos chicas hicieron una reverencia. -Venimos por la llave, pero creo que Kousaka-san ya la tiene- espeto Nozomi observando la mano de Reina.

Taki asintió -Así es, no se esfuercen demasiado- dicho esto se sentó y volvió hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

La pregunta de Reina quedo en el aire. Le molesto un poco el comportamiento de su profesor, parecía que le estaba ocultando algo importante acerca de Kumiko.

-¿Kousaka-san, no vienes?- pregunto Nozomi, las dos chicas ya estaban fuera de la sala.

Reina dio un ultimo vistazo al profesor y de ahí emprendió el camino junto con sus senpais. Después de todo ella tenia la llave.

* * *

Las clases fueron relativamente normales, a excepción para Reina. Ella seguía preocupada por lo que vio en la sala de maestros. No sabia el porque pero en ella se había instalado un sentimiento de inseguridad.

Cuando fue receso, se dirigió rápidamente al salón de Kumiko para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Efectivamente, la chica había faltado a clases. Ya que en la mañana no llevaba puesto su uniforme.

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora de ir al salón de música a ensayar para las nacionales.

Reina se dirigió a paso lento. Honestamente ella no tenia ganas de practicar ahora mismo con la trompeta, ni mucho menos por el sentimiento que se había instalado en ella por no mencionar la opresión que sentía en ese momento en su pecho.

Cuando llego abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Kumiko estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre revisando su cuadernillo y anotando una que otra cosa en el.

Reina se acerco a paso decidido hacia Kumiko, no quería ser entrometida pero quería quitarse ese sentimiento que se había instalado en ella.

-¡Kumiko!-

-¡Oah!- Kumiko hizo un grito extraño

-¡¿Por qué faltaste a clases?!- preguntó acercándose hacia Kumiko.

-Hazuki…no tienes que hacer tanto escandalo por eso- dijo Kumiko volteando alrededor, todos los estudiantes estaban observando de forma curiosa

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto la pequeña Midori -recuerda que estamos aquí para apoyarte- vio a Reina que estaba cerca del lugar -al igual que Reina-chan, ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh? Ah, si…- dijo Reina asintiendo, dirigiéndole una mirada a Kumiko, la otra chica desvío la mirada.

-¡Si!- Midori tomo las manos de Kumiko -¡puedes apoyarte en nosotras!-

-Eh… gracias…-Kumiko retiro las manos de Midori amablemente -pero enserio no paso nada- se quedo en silencio por unos instantes pensando en una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para que la dejaran de molestar -eh…solo…solo surgió un asunto familiar... es por eso que falte- contesto desviando la mirada hacia las chicas.

Reina se dio cuenta de eso y por lo visto fue la única que lo noto ya que Midori y Hazuki ya estaban volviendo hacia sus respectivos lugares.

Kumiko le dirigió levemente la mirada a Reina, la desvío rápidamente luego de darse cuenta que Reina le estaba observando.

Reina se acerco nuevamente hacia Kumiko con paso seguro. Quería preguntarle a la chica si en verdad estaba bien.

Un hombre entro al aula -Muy bien chicos, empecemos el ensayo del día de hoy- dijo Taki poniéndose en su lugar habitual.

Reina no tuvo mas opción que volver a su lugar.

* * *

La practica había acabado alrededor de las siete de la noche, los integrantes de la orquesta se preparaban para ir a casa por un buen merecido descanso.

-¡Kumiko!...pasemos por unos helados de camino a casa- dijo Hazuki acercándose a la chica mencionada.

-¡Yo también me uno!- espeto una chica pequeña levantando ambas manos para llamar la atención.

-Esta bien- Respondió Hazuki, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente a Reina agrego -También invitemos a Kousaka-san-

-¡Si!- estuvo de acuerdo Midori. Kumiko se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡Ok esta decidido! Kumiko tu invitas a Kousoka-san-

-¿EHH?- Kumiko por fin hablo

-Sera mas rápido- empezó Hazuki -además…hablar a solas con Kousoka-san da un poco de miedo…pero tu te llevas muy bien con ella asi que no va a ver algún problema- poniendo sus manos en la cadera y asintiendo varias veces con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-E-espera!-

-Las esperamos abajo Kumiko-chan- agrego Midori antes de salir del salón junto con Hazuki.

Kumiko solo suspiro, le dirigió una mirada a Reina - _Ahora que lo pienso…no he hablado con Reina el día de hoy…_ \- La otra chica estaba guardando sus cosas calmadamente. Kumiko empezó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente _-Me vio con mi padre esta mañana…ella escuchó que falte a la escuela por un asunto familiar…aunque no es mentira siento que le debo de decir toda la verdad pero…no se como reaccionaria…que tal si me empieza a tratar de manera diferente o…-_

-Kumiko-

-Oah! ¡Reina!- poniendo una mano en su pecho -me asustaste-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención pero…- instintivamente apretó el agarre de su mochila -sobre lo de esta mañana…-

Kumiko interrumpió -¡Ah! Sobre eso…¿Qué pasa?- claramente la voz de Kumiko se escuchaba nerviosa

-¿Todo bien…Kumiko?- y claramente la voz de Reina se escuchaba preocupada.

Kumiko se mantuvo en silencio

-Se que no es mi asunto pero…¿Por qué tu padre fue a la escuela esta mañana?- Kumiko seguía en silencio, Reina dio un paso mas cerca de ella -Si tu padre tuvo que venir…debió ser un asunto de suma importancia…-

Kumiko paso saliva pesadamente estaba un poco sorprendida por la perspicacia de Reina, aunque no era de extrañar ya que la chica es muy inteligente. Estudio la cara de la otra chica viendo pura preocupación en ella siento como sus ojos la atravesaban completamente, sentía que Reina iba a leer dentro de ella de un momento a otro -N-no es n-nada Reina- dio un paso atrás instintivamente.

Reina dio un paso seguro hacia Kumiko tomando su cara entre sus manos de manera suave, la vio directamente a los ojos -Kumiko…no mientas, yo se…yo se que algo mas pasa…que…que algo malo te pasa- acerco mas su rostro -Por favor no te escondas detrás de esa mascara de niña buena…-

Kumiko se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Reina así. Cerro los ojos tomo varias respiraciones profundas para intentar calmarse…tal vez no era una mala idea decirle a Reina todo…

Kumiko abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada segura pero a la vez triste a la chica enfrente de ella -Reina…la verdad…la verdad es que yo…yo me iré a viv…- antes de que Kumiko pudiera terminar la frase un teléfono sonó.

Kumiko se asusto separándose de Reina completamente. Saco su teléfono rápidamente contestando

 _ **-¡Kumiko! ¡¿Dónde estas?-**_ era Hazuki _**-estas tardando demasiado-**_

-Oah! ¡Lo siento ahorita bajo con Reina!-

 _ **-¡Olvida eso por favor, un hombre con lentes anda preguntando por ti!-**_

-Eh?-

 _ **-Así es, date prisa, ese señor tiene una mirada intimidante, dice ser tu padre…honestamente tu padre da miedo-**_

-Eh?...EH?- Kumiko empezó agarrar sus cosas -Hazuki ¿desde cuando esta el aquí?-

 _ **-Como unos cinco minutos, ¿Por qué?-**_

Kumiko ignorando la pregunta solo contesto -Ok, ahorita bajo- dicho esto colgó.

-Kumiko…¿Qué sucede?-

-Lo siento Reina, me tengo que ir, recordé que tenia algo importante que hacer- dicho esto salió corriendo sin dirigirle una mirada a Reina

-E-espera! ¡Kumiko!- agarro sus cosas y empezó a perseguir a Kumiko.

Kumiko llego a la entrada de la escuela, sin saber que era perseguida por Reina, ella solo estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez, ¿a que había venido su padre?. Siguió corriendo en el patio viendo levente a Hazuki y Midori paradas a un costado del edificio. Frente de la escuela estaba el auto de su padre. Kumiko se detuvo a llegar al lado de un señor de baja estatura con traje, lentes y unos ojos color rosa penetrantes.

-Kumiko tenemos que hablar nuevamente-

Reina se había detenido también a unos tres metros de Kumiko, después se le unieron Midori y Hazuki.

-Padre…-

-Sube al auto- espeto el hombre abriendo la puerta del copiloto -tenemos que llegar a casa, tu madre y tu hermana nos esperan-

-Eh?...¿mi hermana…?- Kumiko se acerco un poco mas al coche.

-Así es, no hay tiempo sube al coche- dijo el hombre dejando la puerta abierta del copiloto y dirigiéndose a la puerta del chofer para abrir y asi entrar.

Kumiko solo asintió y subió al coche oscuro de su padre arrancando casi inmediatamente después de haber cerrado la puerta, sin percatarse de que Reina había escuchado toda la conversación.

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció? Diganme si va muy lento las cosas, sino para apresurarlas. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o amenaza no duden en dejarla :D me animan a seguir. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo. Hasta la otra.

Panda2501


	4. Capitulo 3 Segunda Parte: Antes de irse

Hola chicos! ¿Que tal? Lo se, me tarde en actualizar u.u pero he estado muy ocupada con mi examen de la universidad. Es por eso que la historia va a tener una larga pausa, como necesito enfocarme a estudiar, no podre escribir. Cuando menos se lo esperen actualizare n.n

Ya dejando lo triste atrás. Quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer esta historia, y mas a los que dejaron su pequeño comentario :3

Vitaly Aless: yo tambien casi doy un gritillo de emoción, me encanto mucho tu comentario, me hizo el día :3

FCDA: es un honor para mi que usted me escriba, he leído varias de sus historia, y me encantan mucho :3

Bueno chicos los dejo leer!

* * *

El viaje a casa fue silencioso. Al momento de llegar el padre de Kumiko abrió la puerta de su casa rápidamente, dejando pasar primero a su hija y entrando el después.

-Kumiko, haz el favor de cambiarte- dijo su padre al momento de cerrar la puerta. -cuando termines…- empezó a quitarse sus zapatos -…ven a la sala- dicho esto se fue a la sala de estar perdiéndose así de vista.

La chica se quedo parada en el umbral observando el lugar por donde anteriormente había desaparecido su padre. Ella no sabia lo que su padre le tenía que decir. Pero de algo si estaba segura, que era lo suficientemente importante para que fuera por ella a la escuela y, por alguna razón sentía que era malo, pero… ¿Qué podría ser mas malo que irse a vivir al extranjero cuando termira su curso? No lo había o eso era lo que ella creía…

* * *

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia Oumae se encontraban sentados en el comedor de la casa, esperando lo que tenia que decir el dueño de la casa. Las hermanas estaban sentadas juntas de un lado, mientras en el otro estaban los padres.

-Kumiko- por fin comenzó su padre -lo que estamos a punto decirte ya lo sabe tu hermana- tomo un sorbo de su café que anteriormente le había preparado su mujer. -Se que dijimos que nos iríamos cuando terminara tu segundo curso de preparatoria, pero lamentablemente no podrá ser así.- Kumiko abrió los ojos de sorpresa y temor -nos iremos dentro de dos semanas- termino su padre de hablar ajustándose los lentes.

-¿Qué?...- pregunto en voz baja la chica menor.

-Así es querida- ahora era su madre la que hablaba -como ha dicho tu padre, nos iremos dentro de dos semanas, debido a que el trabajo de tu padre no puede esperar tanto tiempo- tomo la mano de su hija menor -por favor Kumiko, tienes que entender, si fuera por nosotros nos iríamos cuando terminaras tu preparatoria. Pero no es posible.- miro a su esposo y este asintió, volvió a mirar a su hija – tu hermana hablo con tu padre para saber si te podías quedar con ella…-

-Así es- prosiguió su padre -Pero hay que recordar que ella vive en Tokio, por lo cual tendrías que cambiar de escuela a una de por allá, sin embargo las matriculas de esa zona son un poco costosas. Nosotros le podríamos enviar dinero pero... ¿que pasara en caso de una emergencia?…las llamadas de aquí a Inglaterra soy muy caras…es por eso que…- toco la mano de su esposa que estaba encima de la de Kumiko -no quiero que su madre se preocupe de cosas que podamos evitar.-

Kumiko agacho su cabeza en forma de derrota. Su hermana que esta a lado de ella puso su mano en su hombro de manera comprensiva.

Hubo un silencio un poco largo entre la familia.

Hasta que Kumiko alzo la mirada enfrentando a la de sus padres. -Mejor que sean tres…- su mirada mostraba seguridad y determinación -Quiero que sean mejor tres semanas-

Todo la familia miro a Kumiko con sorpresa del cambio abrupto de la chica. Mamiko sonrió con orgullo, mientras que sus padres se miraron entre si.

-¿Por qué tres semanas?- pregunto el padre a su hija mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

-Porque…-Kumiko comenzó a dudar pero aun así no aparto la mirada de la de su padre -porque me gustaría participar en las nacionales de orquestas sinfónicas…- ya había aceptado la idea de irse al extranjero pero no quería irse antes de la competición, en esta ocasión seria su ultima oportunidad de ganar el oro.

La señora Oumae le dirigió una mirada rápida a su esposo.

-Quiero participar en la competencia…-Kumiko aun miraba a su padre a los ojos -se que…no voy bien en algunas materias, principalmente en matemáticas, pero…enserio me gustaría participar en esa competencia, por favor esta va a ser mi ultima oportunidad. No quiero arrepentirme de no haberlo intentado. Yo…juro que estudiare y sacaré mejor calificación pero por favor déjeme participar en las nacionales padre, solo pido eso…-

El padre de Kumiko se quedo observando a su hija por varios segundos, nunca había visto tal determinación por parte de ella.

-Yo le ayudare a estudiar- espeto Mamiko, Kumiko se sorprendió -Por favor…déjenla participar en las nacionales…-finalizo Mamiko mirando fijamente los ojos de su padre de igual manera que Kumiko.

El padre se sorprendió ante tal declaración de parte de su hija mayor. Hubo otros segundos de silencio hasta que el decidió hablar. -Esta bien- sonrió -¿Cuándo es la competencia?-

Tanto Kumiko y Mamiko abrieron los ojos de asombro, ambas pensaban que iba a ser mas difícil de convencer a su padre. Kumiko sonrió y le dirigió la mirada a su hermana, el cual esta se la devolvió asintiendo y sonriendo de igual manera. Volvió a mirar a su padre -Es el sábado 28 de octubre…-

El hombre se quedo en silencio por unos instantes -Muy bien, nos iremos el 28 de octubre justo después de que den resultados. Tomaremos el vuelo de la noche hacia Londres- dicho esto el hombre se levanto haciéndole una señal a su esposa para que hiciera lo mismo. -nosotros nos marchamos- dijo al momento de que su esposa se levantara

-Eh?- dijo Kumiko -¿A dónde van tan tarde…?-

-Nosotros aun tenemos asuntos que resolver sobre el viaje cariño -respondió su madre con una sonrisa dulce agarrando su bolsa -¿mañana te toca ensayo en la banda, verdad?- Kumiko asintió -mañana no vas a ir- Kumiko hizo una cara de tristeza y preocupación, antes de que la chica pudiera reclamar algo, agrego -no te preocupes hija, solo será por esta ocasión, además nosotros hablaremos con tu maestro de música, no pasara nada. Debemos de hablar nuevamente con el director para aclarar algunas cosas sobre tus calificaciones, lo mas posible es que tendrás que hacer exámenes para poder conseguir tus calificaciones finales de segundo año antes. Regresamos hasta el lunes.- dicho esto se despidió y salió con su esposo de la casa.

Las hermanas se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato sin saber que decirse o que hacer, después de todo ya llevaban tiempo sin verse. Y la ultima vez que se vieron se habían confesado su amor entre ellas. (De hermanas eeh! No piensen mal, no va a haber incesto, solo yuri xD)

Mamiko fue la primera en romper el silencio -¿te parece si caliento la comida?- levantándose yendo hacia la cocina

-¿No la preparaste tu, verdad?- respondió Kumiko de manera burlona.

-Ja ja, que graciosa- se detuvo haciendo un puchero -no te preocupes nuestra madre la hizo antes de que llegaras- dicho esto se fue a la cocina a preparar todo lo necesario para la cena.

Kumiko río -Lo siento hermana- aunque claramente no lo sentía.

* * *

Cuando terminaron la cena, lavaron los trastes y recogieron todo. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, para ellas aun era un poco temprano para irse a dormir así que decidieron ver la tele un rato juntas.

-Hermana…gracias- dijo de repente Kumiko -Siento que gracias a ti, nuestro padre tomo en cuenta lo que le pedí…- sonrió -de no haber sido por ti, ahorita estaría llorando por no poder ir a las nacionales- la chica se río de ella misma.

Mamiko apago la tele -No tienes nada que agradecer…- se acerco a su hermana -creo que aunque no hubiera dicho algo, aun así, el te habría dejado participar en las nacionales…- empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su hermana.

-Eh? ¿Por qué lo crees?- dijo Kumiko devolviéndole la mirada.

-Nunca te habíamos visto tan convencida de algo. Es por eso que creo que aun así te hubiera dejado…- se alejo un poco y con una sonrisa agrego -¿Por qué crees que fue tan fácil de convencer?-

-Mhn…¿Tu crees?-

-Claro! Hasta yo me sorprendí!- se levanto -bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir-

-Eh?...¿tan temprano?- pregunto Kumiko igual poniéndose de pie.

-Si, recuerda que te tengo que ayudar a estudiar, y como mañana no vas a ir a la escuela…hay que aprovechar el tiempo- puso su dedo en su mentón como si estuviera pensando en algo y guiñándole un ojo agrego -es por eso que mañana te levantare temprano para estudiar juntas, buenas noches hermanita.- dicho esto se fue a su antigua habitación cerrando detrás de si la puerta.

Kumiko se quedo parada intentando procesar lo que anteriormente había dicho su hermana -Eh?...¡¿EH?!- grito al momento de darse cuenta que mañana se tenia que levantar temprano aunque fuera domingo.

Decidió de que ya era momento de volver a su habitación después de darse cuenta que había estado mucho tiempo parada pensando en la inmortalidad de un cangrejo.

Ya dentro de su habitación estaba acostada con una mano en su frente con los ojos cerrados. _-Al menos tengo aun la oportunidad de ganar el oro en las nacionales, pero…eso implica que me vaya antes…-_ se levanto de un brinco de la cama. Tomo su mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo junto con su mesita y de ella saco un cuadernillo. Lo abrió mostrando la primera página y leyendo el titulo de la partitura. Resuena! Bombardino. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar el momento cuando Asuka le había entregado su cuadernillo, el cual había sido un regalo de su padre. Paso las paginas y se percato que la mayoría de las canciones que mostraban ahí ya se las había aprendido. _-Lastima que en esta ocasión no se unió ningún eupho a la banda…-_ dejo el cuadernillo a un lado y de la mochila, saco su celular. Se percato que en este tenia por lo menos 5 llamadas perdidas y muchos mensajes por parte de Reina.

 _ **-Kumiko, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?-**_

 _ **-Kumiko, ¿todo bien?-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes o llamadas?-**_

 _ **-Kumiko contesta por favor, me estas preocupando…-**_

Y entre otros mensajes con mensajes parecidos.

Kumiko suspiro. Observo el reloj que estaba colgado en su cuarto, se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde para hablarle a Reina y decirle que todo estaba bien. Suspiro nuevamente. Bostezo, decidió que lo mejor era ya irse al dormir y mas, si su hermana estaba diciendo la verdad de que le iba a levantar temprano. Ya mañana le diría a Reina que todo esta bien (aunque fuese mentira) apago las luces, se acostó y se obligo a dormir o sus pensamientos jugarían con ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente como había prometido su hermana, la levanto temprano, desayunaron y terminando se pusieron a estudiar matemáticas.

Lo bueno es que Mamiko es muy buena en matemáticas, lo malo es que no tenia paciencia para enseñar.

-Te lo he dicho ya tres veces, tienes que utilizar la formula de aquí para que puedas después utilizar la formula de aquí…-

-Ahh!- Kumiko hizo una mueca -pero en la escuela lo habían explicado diferente…-

-¡Pero es lo mismo!- respondía una Mamiko desesperada -el orden de los factores no altera el producto, la forma que te estoy diciendo es mas fácil. Hay trucos en matemáticas para hacer los problemas mas rápido y fácil, y el resultado sigue siendo el mismo que haciéndolo de la forma mas larga-

-¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien! Ya entendí- Kumiko volvió su vista a su cuaderno y libro, intentando resolverlos como le enseñaba su hermana.

Pasaron los minutos y los minutos se convirtieron en horas. De vez en cuando tomaban un pequeño descanso donde comían un aperitivo.

Eran alrededor de las 14:00 hrs cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Kumiko se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo al igual que su hermana.

-¿Quién será?- pregunto Kumiko. -Papá y mamá van a llegar hasta mañana…-

-Si pero aunque fueran ellos, no tocarían porque ellos traen llaves…-observo el cuaderno de su hermana -el resultado aquí es negativo- señalando la respuesta

-Oh es cierto!- poniendo el signo negativo en la respuesta -Siempre se me olvidan los signos jeje-

-No los olviden en un examen o eso te va a perjudicar toda la respuesta- se levanto -Bueno, voy a ver quien es. No tardo-

Kumiko se quedo sentada, intentando resolver los problemas que aun le faltaban. Todo iba bien hasta que escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría, era su hermana asomando la cabeza.

-Kumiko, tomate un descanso-

-Eh? ¿Por qué? No tiene mucho que descansamos…-

-Su amiga esta aquí de visita- dicho esto cerro la puerta.

-¿Eh?...-se levanto e inmediatamente salió de su habitación. Se sorprendió bastante al ver a la persona que estaba esperando sentada en la sala. -¡¿R-Reina?!- se acerco a la chica mencionada -¿Qu-qué haces aquí?...-

-No fuiste a la practica del día de hoy…-comenzó Reina poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja -no respondías mis llamadas ni mis mensajes…- levantándose del sofá -Tu padre te vino a recoger…el nunca lo había hecho, incluso en la secundaria…- se acerco a Kumiko mirándola a los ojos -¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Kumiko?-

-Etto…- Kumiko desvío la mirada - _Maldición olvide hablarle a Reina en la mañana para decirle que todo esta "bien" y tampoco le avise que iba a faltar hoy…¿Cómo salgo de esta?-_

-Kumiko- Reina tomo la mejilla de Kumiko para que le viera los ojos -¿esta todo bien?-

Kumiko se quedo observando los penetrantes ojos violetas de Reina, en ellos se podía leer claramente la preocupación que tenia la chica hacia ella. Kumiko trago. El aire se había puesto pesado.

-Etto…yo...yo voy a comprar los ingredientes para la comida, regreso como en una hora chicas…nos vemos- dijo Mamiko huyendo de la tensión del aire. Ella sentía que sobraba en esa casa en ese preciso momento.

Las chicas se quedaron así durante un buen rato. Hasta que Reina se separo. Dándole la espalda a la otra chica -Kumiko, si no me vas a decir…esta bien. Yo no te puedo obligar a decirme algo que no quieres. Pero…- se volteo quedando nuevamente de frente -por favor no me ignores-

Kumiko abrió los ojos de asombro. Sonrió -Reina disculpa por no responder tus mensajes y llamadas. Ayer no tenia mi celular a la mano, cuando los vi, ya era demasiado tarde para responderte o llamarte.- se acerco a la chica -te iba a llamar hoy en la mañana para avisarte que todo estaba bien, que mi padre solo me recogió para pedir la opinión de unos de sus proyectos del trabajo el cual es muy importante, y también para decirte que no iba a ir al ensayo el día de hoy.- hasta Kumiko se sorprendió mentalmente de la excusa que había creado.

Reina se acerco mas al rostro de Kumiko, sus labio estaban a unas pulgada-¿Y por que no lo hiciste?...- pregunto susurrando.

La otra chica respondió igual con un susurro -Lo olvide-

Reina se alejo cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos sonriendo -Te juro que tienes una terrible personalidad-

-Lo se…- Kumiko se detuvo dudando en lo que iba a decir a continuación -…pero así me quieres no?-

Reina se río -Por supuesto, después de todo esto es una confesión de amor- se alejo completamente -Pero prometerme algo Kumiko…-

-¿Si?- respondió la otra chica aliviada de lo que le dijo Reina después de lo que había dicho.

-No vuelvas a preocuparme así…-

Kumiko sonrió. -Esta bien, lo prometo.- se fue a la cocina ofreciéndole algo de tomar a Reina, mientras preparaba todo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos _-Lo siento Reina, tal vez no pueda cumplir las dos promesas que te hice…-_

* * *

Si alguien no recuerda cual fue la otro promesa, les digo. Es cuando Reina le dice que le prometa que no se va a alejar de ella y que si lo hace la va a matar xD

Hasta la otra :3

Panda2501 🐼


	5. Capitulo 3 Tercera Parte: Antes de irse

Hola! Tiempo sin leernos ¿no?

Antes que nada les agradezco a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios eso me motiva bastante a seguir escribiendo y también quiero agradecer a todas las personas anónimas que han leído mi historia. :D

Lo siento por abandonarlos mucho tiempo u.u pero he estado extremadamente ocupada. En la historia que estoy traduciendo puse que iba a subir el capitulo a mas tardar el pasado domingo...lamentablemente no lo logre terminar a tiempo.

Este capitulo iba a ser exageradamente largo, yo le calculaba unas 10 mil palabras por lo menos. Escribí este capitulo como unas cinco veces ya que no me convencía, y me di cuenta que no podía poner todo en un solo capitulo así que decidí cortarle en una parte y así es como quedo.

Mas tarde subiré un especial por el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Kumiko

Bueno ya dicho esto los dejo leer :D

Disculpen los errores.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la visita de Reina a casa de Kumiko.

La chica de pelo marrón seguía actuando con normalidad enfrente de todos, el único que sabia de su partida era Taki-sensei. El hombre responsable del club le había hecho el favor de guardar silencio hasta que ella decidiera si era debido decirlo o no.

Para Kumiko el tiempo había pasado mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido. En los siguientes días ella se tendrá que quedarse después de la escuela para estudiar en la biblioteca o acabar algunos trabajos. Su padre tenia razón, tenía que aplicar exámenes y entregar proyectos para que le dieran sus calificaciones antes de que se fuera al extranjero.

Mientras tanto la relación con Reina iba de maravilla. Aun había coqueteos "sutiles" de parte de la otra chica. Kumiko muchas veces se pregunto si Reina sabia el efecto que provocaba en ella o si ese tipo de acercamientos los hacia a propósito los cuales habían aumentado mucho últimamente. Pero para nada se queja, ella solamente quiere disfrutar los momentos que le quedan con Reina antes de su partida.

* * *

A pesar de ser domingo, los chicos pertenecientes a la banda practicaban en la escuela. La practica se había vuelto mucho mas estricta a medida que pasaban los días. La competencia era tan solo en dos semanas.

Gracias al profesor, los alumnos tomaban un pequeño y bien merecido descanso después de horas de práctica. Algunos tomaban agua, otros hablaban de lo cerca que estaba las nacionales o incluso de cosas triviales. Por su parte Kumiko revisaba su partituras haciendo una que otra nota en ellas.

-¡Hey! ¡hey!...¿escucharon?- decía Hazuki acercándose a unas chicas que se encontraban cerca de Kumiko, entre ellas Midori y Reina. -¡Dicen que Asuka-senpai va a ir a vernos a las nacionales!- su voz se escuchaba emocionada.

-¿Asuka-senpai es la que tocaba el eufo al igual que Oumae-san y la vicepresidenta?- pregunto una chica de primero. Kumiko volteo levemente al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Si, así es!- respondió Midori y con un tono mas emocionante agrego -¡Asuka-senpai tocaba impresionante!-

-¡Oh!- se sorprendió otra chica de primero. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que pregunto -¿Mejor que Oumae-san?-

Con esa pregunta el ambiente se puso un poco pesado, Kumiko empezó a poner toda su atención en la plática de sus compañeros de banda.

-Bu-bueno- comenzó torpemente Hazuki -Y-yo creo que Kumiko-chan y Asuka-senpai están al mismo nivel...- se detuvo pensando en lo que a continuación iba a decir -Es cierto que al principio Kumiko-chan tuvo problemas para llevar el ritmo pero…siento que ya es diferente que antes, ella ahora es la mejor de su sección, incluso creo que ya supero a Asuka-senpai…- Midori y otras chicas que estaban escuchando asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Kumiko tragó -Chicas, no creo que sea tan impresionante como ustedes dicen…- miro a las chicas a su alrededor, especialmente las de primero -Asuka-senpai es asombrosa en varios aspectos, incluyendo tocando el eufo- se separo de su instrumento poniéndolo en el suelo boca a bajo, su mirada se quedo observando al suelo -por mi parte yo… - se estremeció -aun me falta mucho por aprender- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

-Kumiko- esta vez fue Reina, se acerco mas a la chica acariciándole su mejilla para que sus ojos se encontrarán.

Todas las chicas alrededor notaron que el ambiente había cambiado por uno mas…¿coqueto?

Las chicas de primero observaban con suma atención maravilladas, las otras chicas de segundo o tercero observaban como si no fuese nada del otro mundo, pues ya estaban acostumbradas a las muestras de cariño entre ellas.

Por otro lado Hazuki y Midori se quedaron perplejas observando.

-No…¿no crees que están actuando como si estuvieran…saliendo?- le susurro Midori a Hazuki.

La otra chica se quedó en silencio observando la escena -no, no lo creo- miro levemente a Midori -recuerda que son mejores amigas, es normal- Midori se mantuvo en silencio no estando muy de acuerdo con lo que le decía Hazuki.

-Deberías darte mas crédito- sonrió Reina con cariño -eres impresionante- termino de decir aun con su mano en la mejilla de la chica de pelo marrón.

Kumiko sonrió, tomo la mano de Reina que descansaba en su mejilla -Gracias Reina- empezó a bajar su mano junto a la mano de su amiga lentamente y observo a los demás -pero honestamente no creo que toque igual o mejor que Asuka-senpai, ella era muy impresionante- seguía tomada de la mano con Reina.

Reina apretó mas su agarre con Kumiko -Pero aun así…-

-¡Kumiko!- la frase de la trompetista fue interrumpida por el grito de un chico que entraba al aula llamando así toda la atención de los demás -¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías al…-

-¡Oah!- Kumiko entrando en pánico salto de su asiento tapándole la boca al chico impidiéndole terminar su frase. En la acción, soltó la mano de Reina de manera brusca. Reina frunció el ceño ante esto.

Kumiko comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa debido a que la mayoría de sus compañeros por no decir todos los estaban observando, incluyendo Reina. Mirando a su alrededor por un momento, Kumiko decidió que lo mas conveniente era hablar con Shuuichi a solas y tomando la mano del chico, lo arrastro fuera del aula.

-¿Me pregunto de que hablaran?- empezó Midori cuando los dos chicos estaban fuera de vista. Se emociono -¡¿Qué tal si es sobre su relación?!- juntando sus manos y con ojos de ensoñación agregó -El amor esta en el aire-

Hazuki se mantuvo en silencio observando el lugar donde anteriormente habían desaparecido los chicos.

Por otro lado, Reina estaba un poco enfadada por la acción de Kumiko. Vio como los dos chicos se alejaban del salón tomados de la mano (en realidad Kumiko lo estaba arrastrando de la mano). Sintió un vuelco en el estomago, que extraño… ¿será algo que haya comido?

* * *

Kumiko se alejaba del salón de música lo mas que podía, arrastrando al chico de la mano derecha, sin percatarse del efecto que provocaba en el. Shuuichi estaba rojo como tomate.

La chica se detuvo cuando decidió que estaban ya lo suficientemente lejos del salón y de oídos ajenos. Soltó la mano del chico y se volvió en si.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto Kumiko, su tono de voz salió demasiado frío de lo que ella hubiera querido, el chico se encogió.

-M-mi madre me lo acaba de decir- mostró su teléfono celular que lo sostenía con la mano izquierda. -D-dijo que se lo había dicho tu madre…- guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo del uniforme.

Kumiko suspiro _-No se por qué me sorprende, hizo lo mismo con lo de Mamiko, ¡Incluso me había dicho que no se lo mencionara a nadie!-_

-Kumiko- comenzó el chico, la chica devolvió la mirada -¿por qué no me lo dijiste…?- dio un paso mas hacia su amiga -hemos sido amigos desde pequeños- Kumiko retrocedió instintivamente -¿por qué?- volvió a pedir con voz súplica.

La chica de pelo rizado desvío la mirada, quería evitar este tipo de conversación a como de lugar, quería huir, pero no era el momento. Con el brazo derecho se abrazo a si misma, apretando la manga de su brazo izquierdo -L-lo siento Shuuichi…- instintivamente apretó mas el agarre de su manga -Y-yo…no quería que nadie se enterará-

El chico se sorprendió al ver la chica en ese estado, tan insegura.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, Kumiko alzo la mirada -¿S-se lo has dicho a alguien?- pregunto con un tono de inseguridad en su voz.

-¿Eh?...- el chico se sorprendió un poco por esa pregunta, trago -No…y-yo no se lo he dicho a nadie…y si quieres no se lo diré a nadie…-

Kumiko le dedico una linda y amable sonrisa -Gracias Shuuichi-

El chico se sonrojo a mas no poder -S-si- respondió con torpeza.

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que mas decir, bueno el caso de Shuuichi era diferente, había una pregunta que le estaba rondando en la cabeza desde que se entero, no se quería quedar con la duda.

-Kumiko- llamo la atención de la chica nuevamente.

-¿Hmh?- respondió observando al chico frente a ella.

Desvío la vista rascándose la cabeza -A parte de mi….¿A-alguien mas lo sabe?- pregunto en tono inseguro.

-Solo Taki-sensei lo sabe- Kumiko desvío la mirada a la ventana -El me hizo el favor de no decir nada- el sol se estaba ocultando dejando unos rayos entre tonos naranjas, rojos y amarillos, la vista era espectacular.

Shuuichi también observo la ventana, la vista era espectacular pero no la podía disfrutar, había otra pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza. Observó a Kumiko, trago -¿L-lo sabe…- empezó a dudar -...Kousaka-san?-

Kumiko sonrió con tristeza -No, no lo sabe-

Se quedaron otros segundos en silencio hasta que el chico lo rompió -¿P-por qué no lo sabe…?-

-¿Eh?- Kumiko respondió con incredulidad.

Shuuichi observo esa reacción de la chica, desvío la mirada -A ti te gusta ¿no?-

-¿Eh?- volvió a responder con incredulidad, tardo unos segundos mas en procesar lo que acababa de decir su amigo -¡¿EH?!- inmediatamente un color rosa cubrió totalmente su rostro -¡¿C-como e-es que lo sabes?!-

Al chico le asusto un poco la reacción de su amiga -B-bueno yo…- se rasco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo -S-siempre te he estado observando…- dejo de rascarse y observo directo a los ojos de la chica, su sonrisa se puso mas animada -siempre sonríes mucho alado de ella, la sonrisa que le diriges a ella es muy diferente a la que le diriges a otros, tu sonrisa es sincera, cálida…- se rio un poco -en realidad eres demasiado obvia, es por eso que yo…yo…- al instante su sonrisa se volvió triste -me siento celoso de Kousaka-san…-

-Shuuichi…-

Kumiko se sorprendió por todo lo que le había dicho el chico. Ella sabia que su amigo tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella, pero jamás se imagino que fuera tan observador cuando se trataba de ella. Se sintió un poco mal por Shuuichi por no poder corresponderle esos sentimientos. No sabia que decir al respecto.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico al observar la cara de su amiga -N-no quiero hacerte sentirte incomoda ni nada por el estilo es solo que…-

Kumiko lo tomo de la mano deteniendo la oración del chico -No- negó con la cabeza -No me estas incomodando…- aun sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor rosa -es solo que pensé que nadie lo sabia…- le dedico una cálida y hermosa sonrisa a su amigo -Sabes Shuuichi, eres un gran amigo-

El chico se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir su amiga e inmediatamente se sonrojo a mas no poder.

Kumiko río levemente por la vista de su amigo _-Shuuichi a veces puedes ser lindo-_ decidió que lo mas conveniente era soltar su mano para no crear malos entendidos.

-Sera mejor que regresemos- dijo Kumiko -La practica ya no debe tardar en empezar-

El chico solo asintió y ambos emprendieron su camino al salón de música, aun tenían un leve rubor en sus rostros.

Al final del pasillo de donde se encontraban los amigos de la infancia, había una chica con ojos color violeta, cabello largo y negro que respondía al nombre de Reina.

Reina había salido a buscar a Kumiko debido a que la práctica comenzaba en 5 minutos, estuvo rondando por varios lugares hasta que dio con ellos.

-Kum…- su frase no fue concluida por lo que observaban sus ojos, el cual le molesto.

En el pasillo había dos chicos muy juntos a opinión de Reina. Se quedo observando la escena, pasaron unos segundos y vio que la chica se sorprendió y se sonrojo furiosamente por algo que le había dicho el chico.

A la distancia que estaba, no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero se podía imaginar algo (o eso creía).

Se molesto mas al ver como su amiga tomaba la mano de Shuuichi y le dedicaba una cálida y hermosa sonrisa diciéndole algo, el chico se sonrojo.

Reina ahora estaba furiosa por lo que veía. Estaba enojada con Kumiko, sentía como si la chica la hubiera traicionado.

Pero ese enojo no se comparaba por el que sentía por Tsukamoto, ¡¿como se atrevía a robarle esas reacciones a su amiga?!

Reina detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos _-¡E-espera! ¿E-es normal sentirme así respecto a Kumiko?... Ella es solo mi amiga…-_ Observo a la chica que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella, recordó todos los acercamientos que había tenido con la chica en los últimos días, un fuerte sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas _-¿Q-qué? ¡¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando?!-_ sacudió su cabeza intentando disipar esos pensamientos en su mente.

Vio que los chicos empezaban a regresar al salón y esa fue su señal para también volver. De camino, los pensamientos por su amiga aun seguían llenando su mente y cada vez se sonrojaba mas, se pregunto de como ella podía hacer ese tipo de acercamientos con Kumiko, por primera vez tuvo vergüenza de eso. Decidió apresurar el paso, quería comenzar a tocar la trompeta, así al menos, se distraería de ese tipo de pensamientos.

* * *

Era jueves por la tarde, la practica había terminado temprano debido a que Taki-sensei tenía algunos asuntos que resolver con los directivos.

Para Kumiko esa fue una muy buena noticia. En los últimos días se había quedado mas tiempo en la escuela para estudiar y aplicar exámenes para sus calificaciones.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, algunos alumnos pertenecientes a la banda ya se habían marchado a sus casa, aprovechando el tiempo para descansar, normalmente la practica terminaba a las ocho de la noche.

Un hombre de lentes se asomo por la puerta del salón, observando alrededor y encontrando su objetivo se acerco a el -Oumae-san, pasa a la oficina en cinco minutos, hay algo que necesito decirte- dicho esto se fue nuevamente de ahí.

Reina, Hazuki y Midori se acercaron a donde estaba la chica de pelo rizado -Kumiko-chan, ¿sabes para que te ha hablado Taki-sensei?- pregunta la chica con mas baja estatura.

-¿Eh?- Kumiko volteo a verlas e inmediatamente desvío la mirada. Reina se dio cuenta de esto. -Ah, eh, no- siguió guardando sus cosas de manera apresurada. Ella en realidad si tenia idea sobre lo que Taki-sensei le tenia que decir. El hombre es el encargado de informarle cuando le entregarían sus calificaciones de segundo año.

-¿Quieres qué te esperemos?- pregunto nuevamente la chica de baja estatura -No creo que Taki-sensei se tarde mucho…solo tenia que decirte algo ¿no?-

-¿Eh?- volvió a decir Kumiko volviendo su mirada a sus amigas, y antes de responder desvío la mirada, Reina se dio cuenta nuevamente de esta acción. -Eh, ah, no, hoy también me quedare en la biblioteca para estudiar, pero gracias de cualquier forma por preguntar-

-¡Mooo!- se quejo infantilmente Hazuki -¡Últimamente te quedas a estudiar para los exámenes! ¡No entiendo por qué te quedas a estudiar si aun falta mucho!-

Kumiko río nerviosamente, terminó de guardar sus cosas de manera rápida, se levanto y con su mano hizo una señal de disculpa -Lo siento, es algo que tengo que hacer- dicho esto se despidió con un movimiento de mano y salió de ahí.

-¿Me preguntó que estará pasando con Kumiko-chan…?- Midori se quedo pensativa por un momento hasta que se emociono de la nada -¡No me digas que…!- junto sus manos de manera ensoñadora -¡¿Esta saliendo con alguien en secreto!-

-Pero… ¿con quién?- esta vez era Hazuki -Kumiko-chan no se relaciona con chicos a excepción de…- se quedo callada por un momento al percatarse de quien era el único chico que Kumiko le hablaba -…Tsukamoto-kun- termino en voz baja pero lo suficiente fuerte para ser escuchada.

Reina fruncio el ceño al escuchar el nombre del chico, recordó lo que había visto hace algunos días, sintió un vuelco en el estomago nuevamente al pensar en eso.

-¡No puede ser!- grito una emocionada Midori -¡¿Por qué no nos lo habrá dicho?!- vio a Reina y después a Hazuki y es cuando se dio cuenta de lo evidente -Ah…-

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-E-en todo caso- comenzó torpemente Hazuki -Hay que darnos prisa o se hará tarde y no habrá servido de nada que la practica haya terminado temprano-

Midori asintió y empezó a caminar junto a Hazuki.

Reina se quedo parada donde estaba, le molestaba la idea que su amiga tuviera una romance en secreto y más, si se trataba con Tsukamoto, por alguna razón no le gustaba esa persona solo por tener sentimientos por Kumiko.

Observo la puerta por donde había salido su amiga anteriormente, apretó el caso de trompeta instintivamente. Kumiko había dicho que se quedaba estudiar hoy nuevamente en la biblioteca, había dicho lo mismo el día anterior y el día anterior a ese, el problema es que su amiga nunca se preocupaba de los estudios sino hasta el ultimo momento. Por otra parte siempre Kumiko se encontraba distraída. Igualmente se percato que cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre el asunto, ella siempre contestaba desviando su mirada como si ocultase algo y por si fuera poco nunca la podía contactar en las tardes o por las noches, tenia que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Y así fue, la gota que derramó el vaso.

Hazuki y Midori detuvieron su paso al darse cuenta que Reina no estaba caminando con ellas.

-¿Reina-chan?- preguntó la mas baja -¿Ocurre algo malo?-

La chica mencionada se mantuvo unos segundo en silencio. Se acerco un poco a los dos chicas -Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, me voy primero- dicho esto salió disparada del salón para alcanzar a Kumiko.

Hazuki y Midori simplemente sonrieron al saber a donde se dirigía la trompetista.

Kumiko salió a paso acelerado, no le gustaba abandonar a su amigas de ese modo, si fuera por ella, se iría a casa temprano junto con Reina y las demás, pero no podía, le había prometido a su padre sacar buenas calificaciones si la dejaba participar en la competencia, hasta ahora su padre estaba cumpliendo. Ahora era su turno de cumplir, no queriendo decepcionar a su padre.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala de profesores, alguien le grito.

-¡Kumiko!- era Reina.

La chica se detuvo a unos dos metros de la entrada de la sala y se volvió a su amiga.

-E-espera- Reina se detuvo junto la otra chica, estaba jadeando un poco.

-¿Reina?-

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Reina recupero el aliento. Vio a su amiga directo a los ojos. -Kumiko, ¿Qué te esta sucediendo?-

-¿Eh?- trago, con un poco de temor pregunto -¿A que te refieres?-

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero-

Kumiko se tenso levemente

-Tu…- empezó con una voz demasiado seria para el gusto de Kumiko -siempre dejas los estudios para el final…- sin percatarse Reina empezó a subir el tono de su voz -¡Aun falta para los exámenes- tomo una respiración larga -¡Siempre te encuentras distraída!, ¡Cuando te pregunto sobre el tema siempre desvías la mirada!- hubo una pequeña pausa -¡Es…es como si estuvieras ocultándome algo importante!-

-R-reina…p-por favor para…-

-¡Y por si fuera poco nunca te puedo contactar en la tarde o en la noche!- Reina ha este punto ya estaba gritando -¡S-siempre te escondes detrás de esa mascara de niña buena!...¡odio nunca saber en que estas pensando Kumiko!- Reina se detuvo, estaba jadeando.

Kumiko se quedo estupefacta sin saber que responder o decir.

Después de unos segundos Reina un poco mas calmada agrego -Kumiko…ese día- hubo una pausa – el día en que vino tu padre…¿Qué me ibas a decir?-

Kumiko se mantuvo en silencio. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Tenia miedo.

Reina se percato que su amiga no tenia la mas mínima intención de responderle. Apretó sus puños y desvío la mirada al suelo. Tomando una respiración volvió a observar directamente los ojos de Kumiko -¡Bien!... ¡Me voy!- dicho esto se volvió sobre sus talones y salió con paso firme de ahí.

-¡E-espera!- estiro su brazo intentando alcanzar a la chica mencionada -¡R-reina!- pero se detuvo. Si la detenía ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Tendría el valor de contárselo todo? ¿Su relación iba a ser igual? De solo pensar que algo como eso podría suceder mal se estremeció. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Con esto en mente se contuvo de ir a perseguir a la otra chica. Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo las ganas de gritar de frustración, apretó sus puños y se quedo ahí plantada en el suelo viendo como se iba Reina.

-¿Oumae-san?-

-¿Eh?- Kumiko se volvió solo para a Taki-sensei a un costado de la entrada de la sala de profesores. Había olvidado que se encontraba a unos metros de ella. Eso implica el instructor había escuchado la pequeña discusión de Reina y ella. Por suerte solo el estaba en la sala.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto con preocupación el hombre con lentes.

La chica volvió su vista a la dirección donde Reina había desaparecido, dirigió nuevamente su vista al Taki-sensei -Si, no fue nada- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio. Decidió que lo mejor era ya no presionar la chica -Bien- y con un movimiento de cabeza dijo -Ven, necesito informarte sobre tus calificaciones- La chica solo asintió y siguió a su profesor dentro del aula.

Taki-sensei le informó que sus calificación se las iban a entregar el miércoles de la próxima semana al igual que los papeles de la escuela. Estuvieron hablando del tema por unos diez minutos.

-Eso es todo Oumae-san- junto unos papeles de su escritorio -Asegúrese de hacérselo saber a su padre-

La chica solo asintió, se levantó de su asiento y haciendo levemente una reverencia dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la sala.

Antes de salir el hombre la detuvo -Espera Oumae-san- el hombre dejo los papeles en su escritorio y se levanto para llegar a la chica. La chica lo observó.

El hombre se ajusto sus lentes -¿Estas segura de no decirle nada a Kousaka-san?-

Kumiko parpadeo varias veces, no se esperaba esa pregunta de parte de su profesor. La chica desvío la mirada.

-Usted mejor que nadie conoce muy bien a Kousaka-san…- hizo una pausa -Y ambos sabemos que es demasiado testaruda pero…- sonrió levemente -ella tiene un gran corazón y sé que ella esta preocupada profundamente por ti-

Kumiko abrió los ojos sorprendida con un brillo en ellos color caramelo por lo que acababa de decir su profesor.

-Piénselo por favor- sonrió -que tenga un viaje a casa seguro- dicho esto el hombre volvió a sus labores como profesor.

Kumiko se quedo parada en donde estaba, el sabor amargo de su pelea con Reina se esfumo un poco con las palabras de su maestro, sonrió, tal vez no es mala idea decirle a Reina después de todo. Con esto en mente se dirigió a la biblioteca con una sonrisa leve.

* * *

Dejenme sus comentarios acepto criticas, sugerencia, amenazas, felicitaciones?)

Perdon por la tardanza u.u

Al rato subiré una historia, sera sobre el cumpleaños nuestra querida Kumiko.

Gracias por leerme nos vemos pronto.

Visiten mi facebook! :D

Panda2501 🐼


End file.
